


Safety

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Five times Kenji protected Ben and made him feel safe. And one time Ben returned the favour.
Relationships: (in the background) - Relationship, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 23
Kudos: 250





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new obsession! But don't worry I will continue my WIPs, too ^^
> 
> I just needed to get this out of my system. I may change the title so don't be confused. This can be seen as platonic or romantic, it's really up to you to decide. I also see the kids at around 15/16 because they talk about learner's permits and trying to get one, so I figured they'd bee around that age. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

I.

Kenji’s eyes wandered over to Ben who was also still strapped into his Gyrosphere seat. He worried how much the upside-down position along with them being trapped in a high tree was scaring Ben so he quickly undid his own seatbelt to help. He tried to hold onto something but ended up flopping to the ground. That got Ben’s attention and snapped him out of his scared trance.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Kenji nodded and got onto his knees, reaching up to Ben. “Undo your seatbelt and I’ll catch you.”

The boy shook his head. “What if my movement dislodges us and the whole Gyrosphere falls down?”

“If me literally plummeting from my seat didn’t make us fall, you undoing your seatbelt won’t send the Gyorsphere down from the tree either.” Kenji said in amusement. “I’ll catch you. Come on.”

Ben nodded and slowly undid his seatbelt. As soon as he fell from the seat Kenji caught him in his arms and set him to the floor – or more like the roof – of the sphere. Ben swallowed as he looked down to this feet and realised how high up they were. He turned to Kenji in fear.

“How will we get down?”

“Climb?” Kenji shrugged. “Had you let me drive from the start we wouldn’t have ended up here.”

“You drove over a ramp and ended us up in the tree.” Ben argued and crossed his arms. “We will never get down!”

“We will.”

“The doors are blocked by branches.” Ben said in exasperation.

“Okay, that might be a problem.”

Ben groaned in annoyance as he looked down to his feet again. “We’re pretty high up.”

“And there’s a storm coming. So being stuck in a tree isn’t that good.” Kenji joked but his face dropped when he saw Ben’s scared expression. “But we’ll get down before it even properly starts, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Ben took a deep breath and then nodded before kneeling down to try and get to the button that would open the doors. To his surprise, they actually sprung open. But that movement made the Gyropshere dislodge and drop down two branches. The boys screamed in far, Ben immediately clinging to Kenji’s arm who held onto the smaller boy protectively. But to their luck, a thick branch stopped their fall and they breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, we’re fine.” Kenji assured and tried to pull his arm back but Ben didn’t budge. “Come on, let go.”

“No.” Ben whispered as he held onto Kenji’s arm tighter.

“Come on, Ben. You have to let go if we want to get down.” 

“Fine.”

“I’ll help you down, okay?” Kenji gave Ben a confident grin and then clapped a hand on his back. “Now, let’s get down and see if we can find the others.”

“What if a dinosaur comes? A foe-ish one?”

“Then I’ll keep you safe.”

\---

II.

Kenji slowly made his way over to the couch that Ben was sitting on, his legs pulled to his chest as he looked out into the rain. Everyone else was too busy to notice that Ben seemed distressed. Yaz was outside, trying to keep up with Sammy’s excited chatter. Darius was outside on the balcony, irritated by Brooklynn’s interruption of his story and the girl in question was somewhere editing her video.

“You okay there, Ben?”

“Sure.”

“Come on, tell good old Kenji what’s wrong.”

Ben sighed softly and looked down. “You’ll laugh at me.”

“I’d never.” Kenji said and smiled charmingly. “Tell me.”

“Fine.” Ben relented. “It’s silly but Darius’ story was actually scary, you know? I don’t know if you noticed but I got pretty scared.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Kenji laughed softly. “You clung to me pretty tightly and your grip is really strong, I must say.”

“See? You’re laughing!

“Not at you. But weren’t you the person that said the story wasn’t even that good?” Kenji put a hand onto the back of the couch, leaning in.

“So they wouldn’t think I am a wuss.” Ben whispered quietly. “Everyone thinks I’m scared of everything. I wanted Darius to think I wasn’t scared of his story.”

Kenji nodded along to his words. “I’m sure they don’t think you’re scared of everything.”

“They do.”

“Even so, who cares? They probably think I’m some jock jerk, that Sammy is a way too chatty farm girl and Brooklynn is too obsessed with the internet. That’s not bad, though. You’re just careful.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Not at all. With everyone else on the team being pretty straight forward, it’s actually really good to have someone there to maybe keep us at bay.” Kenji chuckled. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Thanks, Kenji.” Ben smiled softly.

Kenji smiled back. “Now, is it really that scary?”

“Yes.” Ben nodded and sighed again. “I guess it just hit really close to home because it was a story about dinosaurs and how things can go wrong very quickly.”

Kenji nodded thoughtfully before stretching the arm he had put on the back of the couch out further and wrapping it around Ben, effectively pulling him closer. Ben looked up in surprise but at Kenji’s gentle smile he leant into the touch a little, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Sorry for always clinging to you.”

“Don’t worry, Ben. I don’t mind it at all. In fact, I’m glad I can give you some comfort and safety.”

“Thanks, Kenji.”

“Always, Ben.”

\---

III.

“Hold on, are you seriously scared by the thunderstorm?”

Ben looked away at the teasing tone in Kenji’s voice. “We’re up in a tree. Of course, I’d be scared of a storm this high up in a tree.”

Kenji eyed the other boy for a few seconds before dropping his smirk. “Ben, we’re safe in here. I’m sure they have a lightning rod.”

“It’s still loud.”

Kenji thought for a few seconds before he nodded and stood up from his bed and climbed up the ladder to Ben above him. The other boy sat up, inching away as Kenji got closer.

“How about I distract you? That’ll take your mind off the storm.”

Ben pulled his legs to his chest. “That’s what distraction means.”

“Are you upset that I made fun of you? Come on, I didn’t know you were actually scared, Ben.”

“Well, I am.” Ben whispered, turning his head away. “But what else is new? Scared Ben, afraid of everything and everyone. Aren’t I a burden?”

“No, not at all.”

“You are annoyed by me.”

Kenji just stared at him before crawling across the bed and embracing Ben whose protests died down quickly. He slowly leant into Kenji and the other boy started to rub his back comfortingly as Ben hid his face at his shoulder with every new growl of thunder.

“I’m not annoyed by you. I was annoyed that I didn’t get to drive and I was annoyed that we crashed the Gyrosphere and then I was annoyed that we got caught in the rain. But I’d never be annoyed at you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kenji nodded. “So when do you think we’ll see the Tyrannosaurus?”

Ben shrugged as he sighed softly in relief at Kenji stroking his back. “I don’t know. You could ask Roxie and Dave tomorrow. I hope it’s on the tour.”

Kenji chuckled as he slid lower until they were nearly lying down. “Wait? You of all people want to see a Tyrannosaurus?”

“Just because I hate bugs and the outdoors doesn’t mean I’m not excited to see real-life dinosaurs.” Ben defended himself. “As long as they are inside their paddocks.”

“Yeah, but you’re not the only one who wants them to be behind fences. I think everyone agrees.” Kenji laughed softly and tightened his embrace as Ben winced at the storm. “We’re safe in here.”

“Thanks, Kenji.”

“No problem.” Kenji said quietly. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah.” Ben admitted as his eyes kept drooping. “Will you stay for a few more minutes, please?”

“Of course.”

Kenji looked out the window as he felt Ben inch a little closer, snuggling to his body. He sighed softly, yawning a little as he swore to himself that he’d get back into his bed before the others woke up. As much as he liked knowing that he was comforting Ben, he didn’t want any of the others to tease him about their snuggle session. But as the wind kept blowing and Ben was softly breathing against him, he felt sleep overtaking him.

\---

IV.

“Something big is roaming around the woods.” Darius whispered.

“The Brachiosaurus.” Brooklynn shrugged. “We’re fine.”

“Brachiosaurus don’t roar.” Darius shook his head. “And besides, there is something else moving around. The Brachiosaurus is standing still so it can’t be her.”

Ben looked at Darius in fear. “What is it then?”

“I don’t know but perhaps we should have stayed at camp.” Darius mumbled.

“Be quiet.” Sammy whispered. “Maybe it won’t see us up here.”

Ben took a step back, colliding with Kenji’s chest. “We’ll die up here.”

Kenji shook his head and wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist to stop him from stumbling and falling. “We’ll be fine.”

“Hey!” 

All the kids looked over the railing of the tower to see two park workers yelling at them and after a lot of back and forth, they all gave up on trying to understand what they were saying. Had Kenji not been busy with his arm wrapped around a scared and worried Ben, he’d have shrugged at the workers in the hopes they’d understand that the teens didn’t hear them.

Then suddenly, the Brachiosaurus was pulled to the ground and everyone screamed in fear. Sammy and Yaz took several steps back while Darius looked at the woods to see what it was and Brooklynn called down to the workers. Ben felt his knees shaking and was glad that Kenji was still holding him up.

“What is happening?” Yaz whispered in fear. “Do the workers not- did they not see the Brachiosaurus being taken down?”

Brooklynn looked up in fear and shook her head before quickly waving her arms at the people on the ground. Darius yelled at them to get to safety but the two of them kept yelling at the teens. And seconds later the Indominus had them and was gobbling them down, tearing them apart as the two workers screamed in agony. Everyone yelped in fear. Sammy screamed and Yaz turned away, hiding her face at the other girl’s shoulder. Brooklynn fell backwards onto the floor and Darius stared in utter shock. Ben screamed in fear and turned around, hiding at Kenji’s chest as the other boy held him tightly, averting his eyes.

“We need to leave!” Yaz exclaimed. “Now!”

“No way!” Kenji exclaimed. “We’re safer up here. Besides, it’s not like she even saw us, yet.”

That’s when the Indominus looked up at them, roared and then proceeded to ram into the tower, sending everyone tumbling to the floor. 

“She sees us!” Ben screamed.

Darius looked around before he stopped and nodded. “We gotta get to the other tower. We’ll take the zipline.”

“Okay.” Yaz nodded. “Ben goes first.”

“What? No, I-”

“Go, Ben. We’ll help you strap in.” Darius said and pulled Ben away from Kenji and toward the seat.

The smaller boy shook his head and reached out for Kenji. “No, not with that thing down there.”

Kenji gently shoved Darius away before putting both his hands onto Ben’s arms and looked him in the eyes. “You’ll be fine, okay? You’re too high up for her to hurt you and once you’re over at the other tower, you get off the seat and wait for us. We’ll be right behind you.”

“You’ll be right behind me?”

“Yes.” Kenji nodded. “Now, let’s get moving. I promised I’d keep you safe and I intend to keep my promise.”

“Please, come after me, Kenji.”

“I will.”

\---

V.

“Ben just come along. There’s nothing there to be scared of.” Brooklynn insisted.

“Did you not hear the roaring from nearby? How do we know it’s not Toro or the Indominus roaming around the woods?” The boy insisted.

Darius looked at him. “It came from behind us which is why we need to get a move on.”

“I’m scared.”

“Ben, it’s okay to be scared but-”

Kenji interrupted Sammy’s attempt to comfort Ben by stepping closer and holding out his hand. “Come on, I’ll protect you. You can stay close to me.”

“Really?”

Kenji nodded, flexing his fingers a little in invitation. “Come here.”

Ben swallowed and grabbed Kenji’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they all sat out into the jungle. Sammy and Yaz whispered something to one another and had the situation not been so dire Kenji knew they would have teased him. But he didn’t care, not when Ben seemed to finally relax a little as he kept close to the larger boy.

“See? It’s all fine and-”

A mighty roar sounded through the jungle, rather close by and everyone winced. Darius looked around once and then instructed them all to run. Everyone took off and without even thinking about it, Kenji pulled Ben along, never letting go of his hand. He didn’t let go of his hand, even when they found a small cave to hide in and pressed to the far back wall as thundering steps grew ever closer. 

Yaz and Sammy huddled together, trying to stifle their shaky breathing. Darius had an arm across Brooklynn’s body to keep her against the far wall of the cave. Kenji flung both his arms around Ben and held him close, far from the entrance of the cave while the smaller boy pressed his eyes shut and covered his ears.

A large herbivore moved past the cave and right after him came the Carnotaurus. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the two dinosaurs to pass. While Darius whispered on about what herbivore it was, Sammy checked the entrance of the cave and concluded that they should get a move on, lest they wanted the Carnotaurus to eventually come back. And so they did.

“Can I still walk with you?” Ben asked, looking up at Benji who quickly nodded.

“Of course.”

Yaz chuckled softly. “You’re actually such a sweetheart, Kenji.”

The boy rolled his eyes and waved her off but never strayed from Ben’s side. “Oh shush. Just keep walking.”

Darius nodded quickly. “Good idea!”

\---

+I.

Ben eyed Kenji in worry as the taller boy sat in the monorail, leaning against the glass wall and looking out into the night. He slowly approached him, knowing that Kenji was worried that something else would go wrong, and quietly sat down next to him. When Kenji didn’t react Ben slowly put a hand on top of the other boy’s. Kenji turned to look at Ben, a questioning look on his face.

“Kenji, we’re safe now.”

“Every time we thought that we nearly died a few minutes later.” Kenji shook his head. “We’re not safe. I don’t know how no one understands it? They all just brush me off. I’m genuinely worried.”

Ben inched closer, looking at Kenji. “I take you seriously. I totally get why you’re worried and scared but I’m sure we’ll be fine. We just need to wait it out until we’re at the docks. And then we’ll get onto the boat and home.”

“How come you’re so sure of that?”

Ben smiled softly. “I don’t know. I just feel safe with you. Really, I feel so safe that I can’t even think of what might go wrong with our monorail trip.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.” Kenji said softly.

Ben nodded and then leant his head against Kenji’s shoulder. “I know I’m not as strong as you or as fast as Yaz but I’ll try my best to keep you safe. I take your fears seriously and I will do my best to make sure they won’t come true.”

“Really?” Kenji turned to look at Ben, hand still intertwined with the smaller boy’s one.

“Yes.” Ben nodded in earnest. “I’m not a physical fighter but I’d say that I’m pretty smart. So even if I can’t fight anyone off, I can try to solve every problem we encounter.”

“You think you can?”

“I think I can come up with solutions that’ll keep us safe.” Ben promised. “You keep me safe, so I promise to keep you safe. I care about you.”

“Seriously? No one really does.”

“Then I must be no one from now on.” Ben joked. “I care about you and I try to keep the people I care about safe.”

Kenji smiled at that. “Thanks, Ben. Just the thought that someone takes me seriously and cares for me makes me feel a lot safer.”

“Really?” Ben smiled at Kenji’s relaxation. “I’m so glad I could actually make you feel safe.”

“You do.” 

“Good.” Ben nodded. “How about I distract you?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Ben nodded again and thought for a few seconds. “When this is all over, do you think we can meet up someday? You could show me the cool house you’re always bragging about.”

“I sure could.”

“Then what part of the house would you show me first?”

“That’s easy!” 

Kenji seemed excited and then began to ramble on about all the cool features of his father’s home. Ben just watched, smiling at the knowledge that after all the times Kenji had protected him, he had been able to make the other boy feel safe. Perhaps together they would all be fine. As long as Kenji and Ben were together, they knew they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> I'll be working on more of CC in the future, especially a fix-it sort of one or more like an after-canon one.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy ^^


End file.
